


Running Scared

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Charmed
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-14
Updated: 2010-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He got her out of the Underworld and she had been running ever since.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Scared

**Author's Note:**

> What happened in the end of "All Hell Breaks Loose" when The Source sent demons to kill Phoebe while she's in the Underworld?

Phoebe was tired of running and she was hurting. She knew that she needed to find a place to rest soon. She still wasn't sure what had happened, how she had gotten out of the Underworld, but she was pretty sure that Cole had somehow gotten her away.

Of course, she hadn't seen him since her escape. To be perfectly clear, she hadn't seen anyone since before she had agreed with the Source's price to reset time and save her sisters. Oh, he had reset time. He kept to that part of the agreement. However, he then sent a band of demons to kill her to break the power of the Charmed Ones.

He failed.

She was still alive.

Of course, she was also hunted, alone and had no real idea of where anyone was. She didn't know where Cole was and she didn't know much about what was going on. She had just run blindly when she had gotten out of the Underworld.

She leaned against the building she had found herself at and took a deep breath. She was wounded in a few places. She peeled her shirt up to look at the bloody claw marks that had managed to be raked across her stomach. She needed a healer or a doctor that wouldn't ask too many questions.

Calling for Leo hadn't seemed to do any good. He hadn't answered or shown up.

She would have to start moving again soon unless she could find someone that could help so she could rest. This was one of those times that having an active power to defend herself would really help.

"Piper..."

She was praying that her sisters were alive and that she could somehow get back to them.

She was also hoping that Cole was alright and that she would see him again. If she didn't, then everything she had done had all been for nothing.


End file.
